


庆功宴与刚力之幻药

by Astrial



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 固定队互相不对付的毒舌黑x话痨召关于庆功宴后和醉鬼打了一炮但是第二天还是要决战dps之巅，以及魔法职业请不要吃力量爆发药。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 12





	庆功宴与刚力之幻药

黑魔坐在长桌边，低着头卷着衬衫袖口，每一折宽度相等，压得平平整整，露出半截苍白的手臂。总算把两只袖子都卷好，骑士端着一大筐迷雾菠菜走进来，对他道：“过来帮个忙！怎么就你一个？召唤呢？”  
黑魔指了指楼上，还趴着呢。  
骑士叹了口气，“也是，大家都挺累的，你也去再歇会吧。”  
黑魔站起身接过骑士手里的菜向厨房走去，不咸不淡地说道：“没事。我和他不一样，我是智力职业，费的是脑子。”  
“黑魔！”  
楼上突然传来一声拔高的怒吼，被叫到名字的人理也不理径直进了厨房。  
召唤的脑袋从楼梯上探下来：“我刚准备下来就听到你说我坏话！有本事你也边跑边读炽炎啊？别吃不着葡萄说葡萄酸不服我们马上去木桩比一场……”  
黑魔的衣角已经消失在门后，召唤气冲冲地踢踢踏踏一路小跑下了楼梯。骑士立刻塞了一篮土豆到他手里，“休息好了与其打木桩不如来削土豆。”说完正要走，突然想起了什么似的，回头关切地看了一眼召唤，从口袋里拿出了一个小瓶子递给他。  
召唤低头一看，二级刚力之幻药。  
他现在非常想让黑魔先体验一下死亡轮回再把这一整瓶灌进他嘴里。  
他并没有意识到的是，明明捉弄他的是骑士，他却自然而然地把火气指向黑魔。

“那么，庆祝我们攻破亚历山大！”骑士举起杯，众人也纷纷站起来碰杯。  
召唤坐在黑魔右边，中间隔着诗人，面前的盘子里是正在飞快消失的第三块栗子冰糕的残骸。黑魔每次看他吃甜点总是忍不住由衷感叹，吃下去的糖分和淀粉都到哪去了？他养的那条肥龙肚子里吗？召唤喝的幻药里都是额外加糖的，真的不影响药效吗？未解。那如果召唤喝的是正常的药，输出难道要比现在更高吗？算了，黑魔想，他爱喝什么喝什么吧。  
酒过三巡，身旁的白魔一下子卸下了压力，哭得领子湿了一大片，断断续续地说着什么，大家都那么拼命，终于等到这一刻。  
他拍拍白魔的肩膀，自己也有些被气氛感染了，他想，确实整个团队都付出了很多。就连那个平时叽叽喳喳的召唤，在他们整夜讨论对策的时候，前所未有的安静，咬着嘴唇，眉头微微蹙着，连出言讽刺黑魔都极少。黑魔第一次觉得对方长得算是顺眼，果然人还是不能话太多。  
战斗的最后关头，他比召唤先一步被关进时之牢狱，他停下咏唱，握紧了手中的咒杖，指甲扣进了浸满汗水的掌心。他看向召唤，后者专注地念着亚拉戈的咒语，周身沐浴在不死鸟的火焰光辉里，巨大的牢笼悬在他头顶缓缓下落。  
灼目的火光中，他突然觉得召唤看了自己一眼。错觉，他想。就在这时，随着灵泉熊熊燃起，头顶的时之牢狱化作了万千细碎的光芒，召唤的身影被掩盖在了飞散的光点里，亚历山大巨大的机械身躯发出轰鸣，缓缓倒了下去。  
身旁的诗人先一步冲上来抱住了他，声音都带了哭腔，随后是武僧、骑士。召唤还站在他的牢狱范围里，满脸的汗水，笑着看向他，似乎是挑衅地挑起眉眨了眨眼睛。  
最后还是要靠我吧？召唤对他说道。  
现在他觉得召唤也在看他。  
他感受到视线，转头看过去。诗人不知道什么时候坐到窗台上弹起了琴，他和召唤之间毫无阻拦了，后者撑着脸直勾勾地看向他。  
找茬？看不懂，黑魔不解，他喝多了？总不会还惦记着下午的事。  
黑魔和召唤不对付是从这个小队结成的第一天起就公认的事实，用诗人的话来说，两个人都管不住各自那张嘴。黑魔对此颇有微词，明明先找茬还话特别多天天烦他的人是召唤，他自己不过是讽刺回击了两句，怎么就同罪了？至于木桩竞赛，谁又没点好胜心呢。亚拉戈法师年轻气盛得很，甫一见面就把他当成了竞争对手，不应战才是有失礼数。  
黑魔被他看得浑身难受，只得低下头专心致志地吃着面前的冰糕。甜死了。  
庆功宴开到深夜，众人都喝得东倒西歪。骑士醉倒在黑骑肩上，被后者一把抱起来。都休息吧，明天再收拾，黑骑说着，转身就抱着骑士向楼上走去。  
还能动的人陆陆续续也起身，黑魔是为数不多还算清醒的，帮着学者一起把白魔送回了房间，回到楼下，发现召唤还托着下巴坐在桌边。他叹了口气走过去，抬手在召唤眼前挥了挥。  
“还站得起来吗？”  
“不劳费心。”召唤撑着桌子要起来，脚下虚浮整个人向前栽了下去，如果不是黑魔伸手拉了一把，他现在应该糊了一脸奶油。  
黑魔抬起他手臂绕过自己脖子搭在肩上，半扶半拖着召唤走上楼梯。  
“敢吐在我身上，你的肥龙明天就拿去给武僧下酒。”他警告道。自己也喝得有点醉了，没走出两步就被召唤的体重扯着重心不稳撞上了扶手。召唤还在他耳边小声抱怨着，声音拖长了带着酒意，黑魔你怎么连路都不会走了，要不要送你一辆轮椅？  
黑魔简直气不打一处来，到底是因为谁他们俩才走得这么艰难？他产生了把召唤丢在楼下自生自灭的冲动，最终还是决定不和醉鬼计较。  
“你说你，整天裹成个竹笋，无不无聊？还是黑的。”醉鬼锲而不舍地数落着他，黑魔对这些垃圾话已经产生了免疫，在他耳朵里和宝石兽的叫声没什么区别。  
“穿成今天这样倒还有点看头……”召唤嘟囔的声音低下去听不清了。黑魔今天穿了他最昂贵的一件衬衫，领口别了一枚猫眼石，细细的皮带勒出腰身，连诗人看到都惊讶地夸了两句。黑魔倒不觉得有什么奇怪，谁会穿着法袍参加酒宴？  
“魔法也是，明明被我超过了还装作无事发生一样，其实可不甘心了不是？”召唤突然抬起头来，绿眼睛里似乎有些怨怼，“承认我进步得比你更多就那么难？”  
午夜的钟声响起，黑魔突然像是福至心灵，脱口而出：“这就是你今天一直看我的理由？”  
仿佛理所当然的，召唤的脚步停下了。他们俩的房间紧挨着，且离楼梯口并不远，只还有几步路程。他们僵持着，黑魔不知为何非常想听到回答，他第一次非常希望召唤说些什么。谁看你了？他想象中的召唤咧着嘴挑起眉说道，自作多情也有个限度。  
现实中的召唤突然猛地甩开他的手臂，按着他的肩膀把他推到墙边，力气大得惊人，一把捏住他下巴吻了上来。  
醉鬼的吻毫无技巧可言，和啃咬没什么区别，像是把骄傲、倔强，喜悦、怨愤之类的情绪一股脑地发泄出来一样，其中有没有那么一点爱情，黑魔想不明白。不如说他的脑子现在糨糊一样转不动，原因是酒精和召唤这个突如其来的吻，他迫切地需要一瓶智力幻药。  
对方看上去不打算停下，黑魔的嘴唇被他咬得发麻，这样下去不行，他本能地想道，抬起手拎起召唤的领子把他扯开。  
“话先说清楚，”  
召唤瞪着他。  
“是你先找上来的。”  
召唤歪着头，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“要是想找炮友我不奉陪，没空。”  
召唤把他拽着自己领子的手拍开，“我也没那么无聊。”  
那意思就是来真的。黑魔长呼了口气，不知是在清醒头脑还是做心理准备，接着开口道：“好，那就试试。”说着他扣住召唤的后脑勺，闭上眼睛吻了下去。  
他自觉比对方尽责得多，含着召唤的嘴唇轻轻舔吻，舌尖探进温热的口腔里。嘴唇很软，带着一丝砂糖的甜。  
召唤的指甲抠进他肩膀，似乎有些紧张，一声闷哼被堵在喉咙里。他稍稍侧过头，让两人的嘴唇贴合得更紧，加深了这个吻。  
黑魔的手滑到他腰间，略显强硬地把他搂进怀里，脚上登时挨了狠狠一踩，后肩被推着撞上墙壁，发出一声钝响。  
他放开召唤，说道：“里面是武僧的房间，要折腾回去折腾。”在走廊上接吻带着偷情一般的隐秘诱惑，好像吸引着人更进一步地身犯险境，黑魔意识到这个想法的同时脑中警铃大作。  
他牵起站不稳的醉鬼的手，召唤的手心很热，微微的潮湿。他拉着对方大步流星走进自己房间，召唤在他身后哐地一声摔上门，一把将他扯过来转了个身堵在墙角，低头咬上他的喉结，舌尖挑逗地打着转舔着。一只手与他十指相扣抵在门板上，另一只手不安分地解开他腰带，从衬衫下摆探了进去，不怀好意地掐上他的腰。  
黑魔承认他现在真的有点硬了。他曲起膝盖顶了顶召唤，“让开，我去找润滑。”  
蒙着雾气的绿眼睛抬起来，难得顺从地放开了他，走到床边跷起腿坐下。黑魔翻箱倒柜好不容易找到一盒见底的防冻伤的软膏，凑合用吧，他想着，低头解开了领结。  
召唤还没反应过来就被他按倒在床上，下意识地剧烈挣扎起来。做爱像打架，黑魔腹诽道，抬起召唤的双手向后折到头顶，抽出腰间的皮带，在双手和床板之间打了个结。  
召唤终于绷不住了，开口道：“等一下，你他妈是处男吗？”  
黑魔挑起眉，是又怎么样？你不是？  
召唤骂了一声。完了，他想，两个处男非搞得兵荒马乱不可。  
黑魔无心顾虑那么多，扯下召唤的裤子，从口袋里掉出一个小瓶子，他看了一眼，笑了，举起来在召唤眼前晃了晃，后者看着那瓶刚力之幻药欲哭无泪。黑魔现在懒得和他嘴炮，掰开他双腿，食指刮出一块软膏探进了后穴。处男的身体里又紧又涩，吸着他的手指动弹不得，才进入两个指节就听到召唤抽气的声音。他转着手指把软膏涂抹在内壁，缓缓向内里扩张，指甲刮到肠肉，疼得召唤龇牙咧嘴绷紧了身子。  
“放松点。”黑魔拍了拍他大腿根。第二根手指也插了进去，一边撑开一边轻轻重重地揉着柔软的内壁。  
召唤难耐地在床单上蹭着腰，嘴上却不闲着：“磨磨唧唧的，上床还要读条的？”话音没落，某处敏感的软肉被按到的酥麻快感电流一样通到全身，尾音成了变调的颤抖。  
黑魔嗤笑一声，说出来的也是浑话：“怕你挨不住操。”  
这更激怒了身下的人，召唤手被绑着，只能曲起腿踢了踢他肩膀表达不满，催促他赶紧进入正题。黑魔从善如流地抽出手指，扶着硬挺的阴茎顶了进去。侵入的异物刺激着肠壁骤然收紧，黑魔被一片温软绞着，发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
召唤只觉得身体里被撑得满满当当，又酸又胀，下意识地扭着腰向后退，咬着嘴唇模糊地哼着。黑魔一把捉住他脚腕，不给他喘息的机会，埋进他身体里的那根大开大合地动了起来。  
召唤被顶得浑身都在颤抖，胸前的布料浸透了汗水，他扬起脖颈，绷紧的腰弓成了拱形。处男的动作不知轻重，每一下都长驱直入，像要把他撞散架一样，扯着内壁撕裂一般的疼，抽插间肠肉都被翻了出来，溢着白沫的穴口被摩擦得发烫，染上一片嫣红。他想开口，发出的却是沙哑黏腻得他自己都听不出来的音节，一想到身上是黑魔，到口边的呻吟又被他咽了回去。  
黑魔也累得满头大汗，被强硬破开的软肉随着他抽出的动作又重新缠上来，死死咬着阴茎不放，说不清是抗拒还是殷勤。召唤还在不安分地挣扎着，手腕都被皮带勒出了一到红痕，绿眼睛里氲着水气，也不知是不是疼得，这让黑魔忍不住反省自己是不是用力过猛了。他低下头安抚地亲吻召唤的颈侧，急促的喘息和小声的甜腻呜咽近在咫尺，温热的气息吐在他耳畔，白皙的脖颈惹人怜爱地战栗着，青色的血管细微地跳动。他沿着颈子一路向下吻到锁骨，在突出处轻轻吮吸啃咬。那个在火光里意气风发的召唤，和现在的召唤，哪个才是真的呢？  
下身的节奏慢下来，似乎察觉到他在走神，身下的人突然夹紧了腿，内壁猛地收紧挤压着头部，黑魔惊得一声咒骂脱口而出。  
“你行不行啊？要不要把力量药喝了？”挑衅的话语都成了气声显得没什么说服力。然而黑魔根本不吃这套，用实际行动把话太多的人干到求饶才是他的方案。他从床头柜上拿起幻药，在召唤惊讶的目光中一饮而尽，他不太喜欢这个微妙的甜味，低下头捏着对方下巴交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，像是要把残留在舌头上的味觉传递过去。  
召唤万万没想到这瓶药兜兜转转居然真的进了黑魔的肚子里。后者放开他嘴唇直起身，抬起他双腿架在肩上，先是整根拔出来，只剩头部还在穴口小幅度蹭着，紧接着猛地挺进去，加快频率动作了起来。骂声碎成了不成调的呻吟，海浪一样的撞击打在身体深处的敏感带，快感涟漪一般扩散到全身，召唤只觉得浑身酥麻使不上力，腰被黑魔的手臂捞住，想挣扎都失去了着力点，软在对方怀里任由黑魔折腾，只有后穴里的软肉还卖力地吮吸着，他甚至能想象出那根把他填满的肉棒的形状。更要命的是自己身前的阴茎现在也硬得发胀，他却连伸手抚慰都做不到，只能硬生生靠后面高潮。  
眼泪混着汗水顺着脸颊淌下来，黑魔却没有丝毫要慢下来的意思，动得又快又狠，一旦找到召唤最敏感的位置他就不打算放过，对准了那块肠壁重重地顶，甬道里面湿得透彻，每捣进去都发出淫靡的水声。  
召唤被操得眼前发白，口中不受控制地漏出声声娇喘，小腿紧紧地缠着黑魔的背，浑身的关节都透着香艳的绯红。他无意识地摆着腰用泣音恳求对方慢一点。  
黑魔不怀好意地凑到他耳边，什么？再说一遍？  
“慢点……啊！”身体里的肉棒突然发力顶进最深处，之后却撤出来，恶意地在浅处不紧不慢地揉着。召唤早就在高潮边缘，突然被这么放置着，想射也射不出来，被黑魔抵着的地方又酥又痒，难受得收紧了腿往对方身上蹭，看上去就像自己把屁股送过去一样的放荡。  
“嗯……快点进来……”他无力地哀求着。  
黑魔笑道：“刚刚让我慢点，现在又要快，你怎么那么难伺候？”  
召唤气得只能用脚跟踢黑魔的背表达不满，想说点什么回击，大脑却朦朦胧胧组织不出语言。他总有太多的话要对黑魔说，出口的却大部分都是讽刺的垃圾话。对方的眼睛居高临下地直直地看着自己，瞳孔里只映着他的模样。  
黑魔玩够了终于再次重重插了进去，这回召唤直接被操得射了出来，脑海里剧烈轰鸣，身体停不住地战栗。高潮后的肠道一片软烂，被蹂躏得连抵抗的力气也没有，黑魔还乘着他不应期加快了速度往深处顶，把他干得喘息连连，阴茎颤抖着小股吐着精液。  
手腕上的禁锢被解开了，黑魔的手挤进他指缝，十指相扣，他俯下身贴上召唤的额头，在最深处射了出来。

黑魔醒来的时候正对上一双翡翠绿的眼睛。几点了，他问。  
“十一点，你也真能睡的。”  
也不想想夜里是谁抱着站都站不起来的某人去洗的澡。  
“起来吧，他们要找不到人了。”他掀开被子坐起来，他倒是不太介意被队友发现，却担心召唤脸皮薄。  
“起来起来，”召唤也起身，锁骨上的红痕提醒着黑魔他昨晚没有在做梦，“下午陪我打木桩。”  
“还打？”  
“怎么不打？你这次可别想放我鸽子，便宜都给你占去了，还想当渣男？”  
召唤穿好衣服走到门口，想起什么似的回过头来道：“说好了，不许吃爆发药。力量药也不行。”

END


End file.
